Xícaras Não Mentem
by Ikathy
Summary: OneShot. Quatro minutos e vinte e dois segundos foi o tempo em que Ino colocou a vida dele de cabeça para baixo. ShikaIno para os 30cookies


_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**N/A.: **Créditos aos sites ASM Wiki e Cultura Japonesa.

**Xícaras Não Mentem**

Shikamaru suspirou ao sentir a leve brisa da tarde que balançava as copas das árvores do jardim da família Nara, totalmente relaxado. Tendo à sua frente uma mesinha com um jogo de shogi inacabado, ele olhava preguiçosamente para as nuvens com o olhar sereno, desejando secretamente que aquele momento de paz fosse eterno...

Por pura coincidência - ou mais provavelmente por carma -, a porta de papel de arroz foi escancarada logo que concluíra esse pensamento. Ele fechou os olhos lentamente, oprimindo um gemido de insatisfação.

_Eu não esqueci, mãe, já vou arrumar minha cama_, preparava-se para dizer, mas não foi Yoshino que surgira no tablado.

Ino prostrou-se à sua frente, sorrindo, e ele automaticamente procurou pelos holofotes entre as árvores. O modo como a luz agraciava seu rosto, _ele tinha certeza_, não era real... não o era porque seria uma imagem perfeita demais, e tal coisa simplesmente não existia. Como ela conseguia levar luzes artificiais para todos os lugares em que aparecia? Mistério.

Ou talvez ele só não quisesse admitir que estava apaixonado pela sua companheira de time desde os cinco anos de idade - quando puxar o cabelo dela era seu passatempo favorito.

Não que isso houvesse representado um grande drama em sua vida. Ele suportara bem toda aquela paixonite pelo "Sasuke-kun lindo!" por dez longos anos, até que ela se cansasse do Uchiha.

E ainda havia os "fulaninhos" que se materializavam na floricultura Yamanaka só para flertar com a loira, mas ela era uma garota de classe e não dava atenção "àqueles chatos que não sabem nada sobre a arte de encantar".

Ultimamente, porém, Shikamaru vinha encontrando problemas de auto-controle e raciocínio perto da amiga. Nada muito grave no começo, como dificuldade em encontrar palavras para formar uma frase coerente e leve insônia(sim, insônia!) durante as missões, mas os sintomas evoluíram para bochechas vermelhas, nervosismo, palpitações, sonhos bizarros, negação e paranóia - do tipo "isso não é real, são apenas holofotes, ha ha ha!".

Ele deveria ter deduzido que algo estava errado ainda na parte da insônia.

E o provável motivo para tão súbita alteração de comportamento? Os hormônios, é claro. (TINHAM de ser eles. Quer dizer... se algo está errado, a culpa é SEMPRE deles, certo? _Certo_?)

Pela primeira vez na vida, Shikamaru concluiu com pesar, era _ele_ o problemático.

"Shika?" - ele se assustou com a mão de Ino perto de seu rosto interrompendo seu momento de divagação. A Yamanaka estava provavelmente verificando se ele não dormira de olhos abertos.

"Ino." - respondeu, não reconhecendo sua própria voz.

_Tsc_. Como Hyuuga Neji conseguia se manter impassível vinte e quatro horas por dia?

Bruxaria, provavelmente.

"Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?" - perguntou ela, desconfiada, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ele estava fazendo de tudo para ignorar que seu rosto estava em chamas por razão nenhuma.

"Que jeito?"

"Meio embasbacado." - a loira ainda o analisava quando seu semblante mudou e ela pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo. E não, ele absolutamente _não_ estava com a boca seca, nem suava frio.

_Ela sabe?_, pensou ele, o terror se espalhando pelo seu corpo como ondas de calor. _Ela sabe!_

_.Sabe?_

"Por favor, não diga que é..." - começou ela, levando uma mão à boca em sinal de espanto.

"Eu-"

"Não me diga que é uma ESPINHA!" - berrou a kunoichi, dessa vez tampando metade da face. - "Uma espinha GRANDE e NOJENTA na minha pele SEDOSA e BRILHANTE!"

"O q-quê?"

"Uma ESPINHA! No MEU ROSTO!" - continuou ela, desperada. - "Onde está? ONDE ESTÁ? No meu nariz, aposto!"

Shikamaru ficou parado por alguns instantes, de boca semi-aberta, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, até que algo martelou em sua cabeça e ele sentiu um peso de dez toneladas sendo retirado de seus ombros. Respirando fundo, ele limpou a garganta e endireitou as costas.

_Não se renda à paranóia._

"Relaxe." - respondeu ele, internamente feliz por ter recobrado seu tom de morosidade habitual (aquele que Ino gostava de chamar de _voz de sapo morto_). - "Não tem espinha nenhuma."

"... Ah." - ela parecia aliviada e, graças a Kami, pareceu não reparar que ele estava limpando o suor das mãos nas vestes. - "Ótimo. Vamos aos negócios, então."

Recobrando-se rapidamente de seu escândalo anterior, Ino empolgadamente pegou a mesinha de shogi e a levantou, fazendo com que todas as peças fossem displicentemente parar no tablado ou no meio das plantas. Alguns anos antes, Shikamaru teria um infarto se visse uma coisa daquelas com tal relíquia da família e ralharia com ela - ou pelo menos praguejaria preguiçosamente -, mas ele apenas achou graça no brilho infantil de excitação dos olhos azuis da Yamanaka.

O que significava que ele _definitivamente_ precisava de ajuda psiquiátrica.

"Meu pai me deu isso hoje de manhã." - disse Ino, enquanto soltava um grande livro pesadamente sobre a mesinha, que rangeu. - "É sobre a interpretação do futuro em borras de chá."

O livro não continha título nem autor, tendo apenas uma gravura de xícara impressa na capa.

"Hn." - ele se remexeu, desconfortável, pressentindo que nada de agradável viria daquilo, sem necessitar de uma borra para confirmar. - "E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

"Você será minha cobaia, _é claro_." - ela piscou, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

Óbvio seria o que ele pensava dela se uma droga de xícara o traísse!

"Ah, Yoshino-san!" - Ino sorriu, fitando a mulher que havia se materializado ali com um bule e xícaras em mãos. - "Muito obrigada."

"Era sem coar que você queria, não era, minha querida?" - sorriu ela de volta, diante do leve balançar de cabeça da kunoichi. - "Vou deixar aqui, então."

Shikamaru observou a amiga afastando o livro para que sua mãe pousasse os utensílios sobre a mesa e cravou os olhos naquele pedaço de louça branco aparentemente inofensivo.

_Você não ousaria me entregar... ousaria?_

O quê? Como se falar com objetos sem vida fosse pior do que procurar holofotes imaginários.

Depois de um entusiasmado "Divirtam-se, crianças!" e um olhar cortante que ele sabia muito bem o que significava - _você não arrumou sua cama!_ - Nara Yoshino se retirou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Beba tudo em um só gole..." - Ino serviu o líquido. - "e passe-me a xícara depois."

Shikamaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

"O chá tem que estar frio." - ele não se recordava de muita coisa sobre Teimancia, mas queria fazer o possível para adiar aquela adivinhação.

Não que a borra pudesse formar letras garrafais, daquelas piscantes e que brilham no escuro, do tipo "Ino, ele gosta de você!" seguidas de um coração e uma carinha feliz, ela era igualmente suspeita.

Mas jogar toda a culpa em porcelana era muito mais fácil por ser quebrável.

"Não tem, não." - teimou ela. - "Apenas beba."

"Tem, sim." - retrucou ele. - " E a xícara deve ser coberta com um pan-"

"Shikamaru!" - Ino rangeu os dentes. - "Be-ba."

Ele sentiu as bochechas esquentarem novamente - _sem motivo!_ - e fez um bico, obedecendo. Sabe-se lá o quanto ele poderia apanhar se não o fizesse.

"Ótimo." - ela sorriu vitoriosamente, pegando o objeto com as duas mãos. - "Agora, veremos aqui..."

A loira franziu o cenho, pensativa, enquanto folheava o livro.

"In-"

"Shh."

_..._

Por fim, ela voltou a fitá-lo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se não estivesse surpresa pelo que tinha visto.

"Bem, faz sentido."

"O quê?"

"Esses círculos." - ela apontou para uma mancha disforme. Aquilo era tudo, menos um círculo. - "Eles indicam que você é acomodado e precisa reagir mais perante a vida."

... Certo, talvez fizesse um pouco de sentido mesmo.

Ele suspirou aliviado diante do simples e não acusador resultado, mas quando Ino voltou a olhar para a xícara, percebeu que a kunoichi ainda não havia terminado e analisava uma outra mancha em específico.

(Ele poderia jurar que era uma raposa rindo da cara dele, se não achasse que sua mente estava descontrolada demais para um raciocínio _lógico_.)

Uma interjeição de surpresa fez com que o Nara voltasse os olhos para a garota, que não parava de olhar para ele, para a xícara e de volta para ele.

"Não acredito!"

_Por favor, que ela ainda esteja falando da espinha._

"Por que você nunca me contou?"

_Da espinha? Então..._

"Não contei o quê?" - perguntou ele, engolindo em seco.

"Que você está apaixonado!" - berrou ela, abrindo os braços de modo dramático, como se fosse questão de vida ou morte. Droga.

Mentir muito ou mentir só um pouquinho?, eis a questão.

Shikamaru coçou a nuca, tentando fingir que aquilo não significava nada.

"Você sabe..." - ele encolheu levemente os ombros e lançou um sorrisinho amarelo na direção dela, ignorando o tom agudo de sua voz. - "coisas de garotos."

"Não me venha com essa!" - ela bufou e fechou o livro com um baque surdo, o que fê-lo estremecer. - "Há quanto tempo?"

"Há alguns..."

"Meses?"

"Anos."

"Anos...!"

"Anos."

"Por que você não me contou?"

"..."

"Por que você não contou a _ela_?"

"Ela quem?" - disfarçou ele, mas ao perceber o olhar gelado que a kunoichi estava lançando, o moreno suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, achando a barra de seu _yukata_ preto estranhamente interessante. - "Não posso."

Suas mãos e testa suavam em bicas. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido... Shikamaru simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

"Você DEVE!" - ela se levantou e começou a puxar a manga de sua roupa, para tirá-lo do chão. - "As borras do chá demandam, lembra? Reaja!"

"Não posso." - ele grunhiu.

Claro que não podia. Ela estava bem à sua frente pedindo uma confissão que era, ela supunha, para outra pessoa.

"APENAS VÁ ATRÁS DELA! Vá atrás dela, diga o que sente e beije-a!" - ela o puxou com tamanha força que a costura da manga direita se desfez. - "O que você tem a _perder_?"

Uma amizade de quinze anos? A quebra de uma tríplice aliança que durava décadas? Ou então todos os sorrisos, abracinhos, puxões de orelha e risadas dos quais ele sentiria falta quando ela se afastasse?

Mas afinal, em que situação ele perderia mais? Remoendo-se por nunca ter dito nada ou remoendo-se por ter dito tudo?

Pelo olhar de Ino, porém, ele não tinha direito de fazer a escolha... e se cagar de medo também não estava exatamente _ajudando_.

Foi então que, finalmente, Shikamaru pôs-se de pé - não sem antes cambalear um pouco - e, a passos lentos, prostrou-se de costas para ela e deu meia-volta. A loira o seguiu com o olhar e cruzou os braços.

"Pronto." - disse ele, simplesmente.

"Como assim, _pronto_?" - resmungou ela e o Nara suspirou vagarosamente, disfarçando - ou pelo menos tentando - o fato de que seu coração estava explodindo em seu peito e uma vozinha irritante berrava dentro de sua cabeça.

"Você pediu para eu ir atrás dela." - desde_ quando _havia prendido a respiração? - "Acredito que atrás dela seja bem aqui nesse ponto."

Ino ficou rígida, ele podia perceber, mas tudo o que conseguia enxergar era a nuca dela. Shikamaru engoliu em seco quando ela girou lentamente e o encarou, sem expressão. Eles ficaram ali, parados, por exatamente vinte e oito segundos - ele absolutamente, definitivamente, _não estava contando_!

"E então...?" - ela descruzou os braços e permaneceu parada, a cabeça curvada para cima para não perder o contato visual. - "Você não tem nada para me dizer?"

Uma gota de suor deslizou de sua têmpora e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, desconcertado.

"Ahn... sim."

"Ah é?"

"É."

"Hum."

"..."

"E o que seria?"

"Bem..."

"Huuum?"

"Eu gosto de você."

"...E?"

"E...?" - ele franziu o cenho, confuso. O que mais ela estava esperando?

Ino abriu um pouco mais os olhos e fez uma mímica com os lábios, algo do tipo "Aaanda, criatura, o que vem depoois!", como se fosse óbvio.

"...Ah. Ah, é..."

Essa era a parte que ele teria que beijá-la, mas não tinha a _menor_ idéia de como fazê-lo. Quer dizer, onde _diabos_ se colocavam as mãos? Na cintura, com o risco de parecer muito vulgar? No rosto, com a chance de sufocá-la?

E _como_ ele deveria beijá-la? Do mesmo jeito que as pessoas se beijavam na bochecha ou _daquele outro_, cheio de... baba?

Shikamaru, ainda incerto, fechou os dedos nos ombros da kunoichi, como se estivesse enferrujado. Ela, por sua vez, fez um gesto com a mão para que ele chegasse mais perto.

Por um instante, poderia jurar que seus cotovelos estavam se recusando a dobrar.

_Mais perto, mais perto._

Ele estava quase lá.

_Mais um pouquinho..._

Aí. Agora era só abaixar um centímetro - dois, três? - e ignorar a tremedeira nas pernas, puxa vida! Detalhes complicados e...

_Ah, quer saber? Dane-se!_

Puxou-a ao seu encontro e colou os lábios nos dela com força. E daí se não era o jeito certo? Ele provavelmente iria tomar um fora mesmo...

Sem falar que era um saco ficar pensando em pormenores.

(Oito) Segundos depois, Shikamaru afastou o rosto lentamente, percebendo que se sentia absurdamente aliviado. Sua mente não estava mais tão cheia de pensamentos bizarros e o calorzinho no estômago já não era mais de incômodo.

Ino abriu os olhos, encarando-o com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Viu? Foi tão difícil assim?" - desafiou ela, enquanto virava as costas e se abaixava para pegar o livro.

"... Não." - mentira!

"Ótimo." - disse a Yamanaka, jogando a franja para trás. - "Estarei esperando por um pedido formal, então."

Shikamaru franziu o cenho, percebendo que algo estava fora do lugar - _não que ele quisesse ser chutado_. Olhou para a mesa com a xícara, o livro nas mãos dela, a mesa, o livro, a xícara, a mesa...

Zonzo pela enxurrada de informações que faziam fila para ser processadas, sua boca abriu-se em surpresa, gerando um estalo na mandíbula dele.

"Você sabia!" - ele apontou o indicador de forma acusadora na direção da garota, que retrucou com uma careta zombeteira com direito a língua de fora. - "Você sabia de tudo desde o início!"

"É... o que posso dizer?" - ela desviou os olhos, divertida. - "Você fala dormindo."

"Mas-"

"Ah, é!" - ela abriu a porta, lembrando-se de algo. - "Até onde eu sei, o livro de receitas da sua mãe não contém as respostas que você precisa. E por falar nele, preciso devolvê-lo."

"Ei-"

"Sinceramente? Eu não sei o que vi ali. Você deveria dar uma olhada depois."

"Mas-"

"Tchau tchaaau!"

A porta se fechou e Ino se fora do mesmo jeito tempestuoso com que aparecera. O Nara ficou parado por um bom tempo antes de suspirar, começando a recolher as pecinhas de shogi.

**_X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X_**

_Raposa, raposa..._

Folheando um dos livros da Biblioteca de Konoha sobre Teimancia, Shikamaru estava à procura da interpretação correta para aquele sinal.

Há uma semana do ocorrido - o Evento do Ano, segundo fofoqueiros -, ele havia decidido deixar a preguiça de lado e cruzar a cidade _inteira_ para ver o que o destino estava tentando contar quando fora interpelado pela lábia de Ino.

É claro que tão profundo esforço não tinha _nada_ a ver com o fato de que a já mencionada kunoichi saíra em missão com exatas duas horas e quarenta e três minutos depois dos Oito Segundos Menos Problemáticos da Minha Vida daquele dia, e ainda não retornara.

_Raposa: "cuidado com amigos traiçoeiros"_

...

Ele poderia pensar que aquilo fazia sentido, mas, por motivos obscuros - e de novo, sem relação _alguma_ com a ausência de certa garota -, a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi:

_Preciso me desculpar com a xícara._

O quê? Ela não o traíra, oras!

* * *

**N/A:** Estou entrando em uma ressaca de ShikaIno agora. Chega de ShikaIno. Que venham plots de outros casais, pelo amor de Deus! (arrancando os cabelos)

Cookie com o tema Chá. A premissa é a mesma de _Quanto Vale um Donut?_, mas eu precisava me livrar desse tema o mais rápido possível, ele me deixa louca.

Reviews!


End file.
